When You Walk Away
by Chloe Carl
Summary: This Fan Fiction contains lovers , betrayal, violence, and an occasional bad word. This IS a spoiler for Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts chain of memories. This little fan fiction is dedicated to all of you people who have their minds in the gutters.


**Chapter 1**

"All Namine wanted was a friend"

"Axel have you seen her room lately?"

"Ya, I am up there all the time baby sitting that little brat for you while you sit around eyeing Ollette from the Big window in Namine's room."

"What? She is hot!"

"Shut up!"

"Axel she loves you!"

"No!"

"fine I will go up to her room and flirt I bet you 5 munnys that she likes you" Axel stormed up the castle steps cursing Roxas in every foot step he took. When he reached a white door he stopped and played around with his smooth red hair. Axel sighed stepping back.

"No" He whispered to himself. Roxas appeared around the corner, his blond hair glistened from the light of the shadow's eyes. His light blue eyes where squinted, and his blond eyebrows where slanted giving off an I-am-so-so-very-mad-at-you look.

"Don't you want to know that she loves you"

"No I don't because I…."

"You what?"

"I…Aw forget it" Axel tightened his dark black robe so tight you could almost see his mussels forming.

"Whoa" sighed Roxas who felt that Axel should listen to him for once.

"I need the mistletoe please" Axel clearly stated. Roxas shivered, he remembered last Christmas where Axel punched him in the arm. Axel had known Roxas would over re-act and chase him down the halls. Axel would punch Roxas and burst down the hallway that lead to the entrance to the castle which had one measly piece of mistletoe hanging from the doorway. Where Axel had tried to kiss him, luckily Namine saved him by jumping in front of Roxas, and kissed Axel. That day Roxas climbed up to the top of the doorway and ripped the mistletoe down and kept it in his pocket ever since insuring Axel would never do that again. Roxas weakly threw the plant at Axel and quickly backed away.

"for the love of the god Roxas I am not going to kiss you again." Roxas backed away even further. Since the almost kiss Roxas and Axel have been weird around each other.

"I am going in!" Axel breathed in and out deeply and walked into the room.

"Huh!" Namine shouted throwing herself onto her pad of paper.

"What'cha doing?" Axel playfully teased Namine.

"I…was…um…" Namine got up and ran around the room grabbing many pictures off the wall.

"Um…Namine what are those?"

"Err…Nothing important Axel!"

"Let me see"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"No"

"NAMINE" Axel lunged towards Namine. He grabbed the pad of paper and the access drawings. He flipped through them, the first was of him kissing Namine, then one of him hugging Namine, and the final one was of Axel kissing Roxas and Namine crying in the background. Axel tore the last one up, and tore over to Namine, he picked her up in his arms and kissed her. When he removed his grasp on her she rolled out of his arms and collapsed onto the floor.

"Namine….do you have a picture of what I did at the Christmas party last Christmas… I didn't mean to almost kiss him… I was only going to lead him under there with Ollette so he could kiss her… After that day I have been thinking…well gay thoughts about him…. I feel weird"

"Well I might have re-wired your memory on accident…I am sorry…"

"Oh Namine you made me so happy that those aren't my real thoughts"

"I can rewrite yours and Roxas'es memories."

"Oh Namine!" shouted Axel, he picked her up and swung her around, by the end he kissed her.

"Does this mean…we can be together?"

"Yes! Of course Namine!" After Axel and Namine squeezed all of the joy out of there systems, Axel and Namine walked down the stairs holding hands.

"And those weren't your thoughts!"

"Yeah!"

"And Namine fixed our problem"

"Yeah!"

"Axel"

"Yeah"

"Lets be friends again" Axel and Roxas looked at the beautiful sunset on Twilight Town. The sun shimmered on the water signaling that everything was ok again. The clock they sat on acted as a very nice spot to watch the sun set.

"Hey guys…Friends again I see"

"Yeah thanks to you Namine" Roxas chirped. Namine walked over to Axel and sat on his lap. He hugged her and leaned back.

"We've got it good don't we Axel" Namine asked.

"Yeah Namine" Axel stated as he hugged her tighter. Axel, Namine, and Roxas all leaned farther back and smiled at the ½ set sun. Life was going to be good now…really good.

Chapter 2 Living with the decision

"ROXAS!! AXEL!!" Larxine shouted as she tore threw the hall.

"Yes… Sora!" Shouted Axel and Roxas as if calling Larxine "Sora" was an insult.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Larxine screamed as she tackled Axel.

"Hey honey what's happening?" Axel cooed obviously taunting Larxine. Larxine lifted a hand and smacked Axel with the back of her palm as hard as possible.

"Ouch Baby…Come now there is enough Axel for everyone honey!"

"Axel, so help me maleficent I will strike you down just to watch you bleed!"

"And where in the world is that damn Roxas!" Roxas scrambled off the floor nearby and scampered into Namine's room. Roxas turned to Namine who was crying.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted running to her side.

"Ro…Rox…Roxas" she cried barely getting her words out.

"Namine what happened" Roxas asked putting his arms around her. Roxas looked down to the drawing Namine had recently drew. The whole table was full of pictures of Larxine and Axel. There where 3 in particular that Roxas saw, that were in one row. The first was of Larxine looking through her room for one of her kunais. The next was of her attacking Axel, with her kunais falling out of Axel's pocket. And the last was of… Axel being killed by Larxene!

"Namine!"

"He…he…dum….dumped…Me…" Roxas grabbed the last picture and tore it up. He then grabbed a pad of paper, a red crayon, a yellow crayon, a tan crayon, and a black crayon. He drew Larxene slipping and falling on Axel's lips.

"Whoa…Larxine!" Axel shouted from down the hall.

"No! Axel it was an accident I swear!"

"I liked it" Kissing notices echoed throughout the halls.

"Roxas…" Namine cried sounding more angry then sad.

"Namine you couldn't have just let Axel die like that." Roxas yelled. All of the sudden Roxas's eyes started to tear and he too burst into tears. "Namine he is my friend… I fought threw so much misery and so much pain and You…YOU!" Roxas's tears turned from sad to angry, "You wanted to kill him! Damn you Namine"

"Roxas…"

"What! What the HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO SAY! DON'T SAY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT BECAUSE I KNOW IT WASN'T."

"AXEL TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"HE…what?"

"He tried to kill me""What?"

"Dammit Roxas he tried to push me out a window"

"He What!" Namine lifted a fist and attempted to punch Roxas instead she started crying. Roxas caught her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Roxas.."

"It's ok Namine… I will put him in his place"

"Roxas" Namine smiled. Roxas kissed her on the cheek and left.

"I…wait!…Roxas…No!" Namine ran to the door which had already closed. Namine walked to her bed and fell asleep dreaming of the kiss she had shared with Roxas.

"Hey Axel" Roxas shouted running towards Axel who was holding Larxene in a cliffhanger hug.

"You Roxy my bud!" Axel laughed.

"I heard you tried to kill Namine"

"What? No bud!"

"But…Axel she told me"

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"That little brat!"

"Yeah! I mean no Axel you…you tried to kill her"

"I…yeah"

"Dammit Axel… I am leaving" Axel dropped Larxine.

"Dammit Axel!" Shouted Larxine who was now perched on the side of the clock"

"What you can't be leaving!"

"Axel"

"Yes"

"Nobody would miss me!" Roxas shouted.

"No!" Roxas ran into the town's square, probably never to return.

"That's not true… I would miss you" Axel shouted.

"I would miss you Roxas…my only true friend"

"I… can't believe he is gone" Axel was curled up on the couch with Larxine.

"It's ok Axey"

"No Laxy its not"

"Axel…I"

"He is gone because of me, I shouldn't have try to kill Namine."

"Axel…I"

"I need to apologize"

"Axel…I"

"I am a terrible friend"

"AXEL"

"Sorry Larxine I'm a bad boyfriend to!" Axel sat up and put his head between his hands.

"No it's just that… they found Roxas"

"Really! Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"No Axel" Larxene continued. "He's dead"

"WHAT?" Axel sobbed.

"Ansem said they could fix him"

"Really?"

"But he might not remember" Axel stood up and smiled.

"He will remember…I know he will!"

"Larxine" Larxine stretched out her arms and sat up.

"Yeah"

"I love you" Axel lifted her from the couch and kissed her.

"Yay!" Axel shouted bursting threw the halls.

"Hum…" Larxine said while smiling, she lowered herself to the couch and fell asleep.

"Ansem!" Ansem looked up from his key bored to see a red haired man. He looked him up and down before realizing it was Axel, Number 8 in the organization. The grown man was bouncing up and down in place. He looked like a child.

"Yes… Axel"

"You can rebuild Roxas! Right?"

"Yes but he…"

"I know he might not remember"

"He will be rebuilt in a few days"

"Wow!"

"He is in the village now…as a little boy…see if he remembers you"

"Yes sir"

"Sir he didn't remember………………………………... **Kill him**


End file.
